


Shades of Muggle Way of Life

by Tohru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tohru/pseuds/Tohru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter decided to introduce Draco Malfoy, his boyfriend, to the muggle life. Draco secretly enjoys it but his father will not hear about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Muggle Way of Life

**Author's Note:**

> I can't plan the rate of update of this fanfic for several reasons but I hope you'll not be awaiting too much. Firstly I would like to point out that English isn't my mother tongue.  
> Also I would like to thank Shylie Shoukou (you can find her on facebook) for correcting this chapter.  
> Here is my disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, it belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
> This fanfic is also posted on fanfiction.net.

Draco jerked his head up, his eyes wide open. Searching furiously for the strange, threatening and buzzing noise currently erupting in the bedroom. His wand held firmly in hand, he scanned his surroundings.

Thanks to the light filtering through the curtains he caught a glimpse of The Chosen One sleeping peacefully next to him. He wondered how he was able to stay asleep despite the ruckus going on. How someone as unaware as him could have defeated The Dark Lord? It was a mystery.

He narrowed his eyes, finally succeeding to find the origin of the sound which woke him up. It was coming from the bedside. On a small table was standing an oval-shaped object which was shaking violently while shrieking as much as a banshee. He cast a diffindo on it, smirking smugly when it was thrown back in the wall with a large gash on it and stopped shrieking.

He shoved back his wand under the pillow and returned to sleep.

Omake

''Draco?'' Harry called, waking him up from his slumber.

''Yes?'' He inquired sleepily, his eyes mid-open. His lashes fluttering to keep his eyes open.

''Could you tell me why my alarm clock seems to have suffered the severing charm? It was supposed to wake us up three hours ago.''

Harry raised an eyebrow while glancing with amusement at his boyfriend face.

Draco saw the weird object he had broken in Potter's hands and fought an embarrassed blush. ''Ahem... I swear I can explain...'' 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter done! Let me know what you thought of it! If you have ideas of muggle objects, places, or activities I might use for next chapters I would be happy to hear them.


End file.
